When the Stars of Destiny Shine
by GirlEnigma
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Team up with Yuffie, Red 13, Vincent, and Sephiroth's clone to help gather the stars of destiny and save the world...again
1. Default Chapter

OK. This is a final fantasy crossover story. So far I'm thinking that this can be rated PG13. Nothing even PG13 about it yet. But there will be a little blood and stuff. I am writing half in action mode here. Basically just FF7 stuff. But I have references to some things in FF8 and FF10. So far I only have about 2 things that are referenced to FF10. So if you haven't played it or finished it don't worry no spoilers. I only have a few things referenced to FF8 as well. Just a few basic places and things plus one character. (And really we don't even get to see him in the story. He's just there.) This is in Yuffie's view the whole story too. We have a love triangle and lots of action. So take a look-see eh? bPS~b I won't be writing Chapter 2 if I don't get any good reviews on what I have so far. So if you like it…REVIEW IT! Becuz unless I get at least one 'hey I like this write more!' reviews then there won't be a chapter 2.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
I raced down from my perch on Da-Chao's right hand as soon as I heard the horns sound. I imagined Wakaba and Tor blowing on the golden trumpets until they were red in the face.  
  
Wakaba and Tor were her distant cousins. They left Wutai a long time ago and went to live in Midgar. But since we stopped Meteor…Midgar is trashed. So they came back home.  
  
'Wow,' I thought, 'Its been 11 years since we stopped Meteor…'  
  
I ran until I stood in front of my late father's dojo. A messenger stood pale faced at the front door.  
  
Wakaba with her short jagged chocolate hair brushed it out of her wild golden eyes. She took a deep breath and wiped sweat off of her forehead.  
  
Tor flopped down next to the stairs leading up to my front door. His weary golden eyes held mine as I approached him and his twin sister Wakaba.  
  
"What's going on?" I said to the messenger from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Are you Lady Yuffie Kisagari?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked me over quickly and nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid I have bad news." He said slowly.  
  
"Such as…?" I said growing impatient.  
  
He didn't look like one of our scouts…  
  
"We have reports of Sephirtoh being seen again Ma'am."  
  
I took an involuntary step back with my jaw temporarily open.  
  
"Impossible," I said with a chilling finality tone.  
  
"I'm afraid you may be wrong Lady Kisagari," he said shaking his head, "Our top SeeDs are dead and the one he spared can't lie…"  
  
"A machina SeeD…" I sighed.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, "We…we don't know what else to do."  
  
"And why would you tell me?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"You helped defeat Sephiroth last time. You trained as a SeeD afterward and became a top-ranking general in 5-6 years. You are the Lady of Wutai. You're a living legend if I do say so myself miss," he blushed.  
  
"Well have you notified Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon, Cid Highwind, Reeve also known as Cait Sith, and Vincent Valentine?" I asked.  
  
"The man sighed saying, "Cloud Strife has been missing for 5 years. Tifa Lockheart is married now with a child on the way. Her new name is Tifa Dincht. Barret Wallace is now permanently blind after an accident rebuilding Corel. His daughter is engaged and is helping him find a new way to live. Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon has 2 children and are deep in training. Cid Highwind and his wife Shera are in the space station orbiting the moon. They're busy making adjustments to the domes they plan to build on the moon so that they can be the first people to live there. Reeve is an instructor at the Garden in Mideel. His contract is severe since he is widely known with his old ties with Shinra. So he will be unavoidably contained even if it's a journey to stop Sephiroth. And Vincent Valentine disappeared after your last fight with our new threat."  
  
My senses shut down.  
  
"I…I require a cell phone and I want Sephiroth sitings to be immediately phoned to me. No exceptions. I plan to go to Cosmo Canyon. I want messages sent to the people I listed earlier. Try to find the missing ones. Also give each of them my cell phone number. I require their immediate response. Understand?" I said.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" he said standing up straighter, "I'll have the closest summoner fly here with your cell phone ASAP!"  
  
"Good," I nodded, "Now go."  
  
"He ran past me and jumped on his tall sturdy golden chocobo and raced away from Wutai.  
  
Wakaba and Tor watched me as I walked slowly into my dojo. Once inside I ran into my room as fast as my legs could take me.  
  
'Everybody changed…' I thought sourly as I stared at my reflection, 'everyone is either married, missing or out of action.'  
  
But I changed a lot too in the past 11 years. Both my personality and my physical appearance have.  
  
My hair was long and very jet-black now. My eyes also changed. After I stood outside of the Highwind and watched Holy I was temporarily blinded. My eyes were numb for 3 months. When I finally was able to see again that my eyes weren't their usual brown…they transformed to an icy blue. I grew a little taller but not much. I was just about 5'5". My mother's curves also came out. I knew that my appearance frightened a lot of people though. Holy did give me an unnatural glow.  
  
I was no longer selfish either. After my blind spell money no longer mattered. I was so happy that I could see again that seeing actually gave me pleasure. Every color had its own…shall we say…taste to it. And I loved nothing more than to watch the sun rise and set when all the colors would blend and made a whole different taste. Then when my father died I acquired all the master materias. Now I realized that I must have been quite the pain to put up with on our journeys and I wouldn't be surprised if none of them even called me a friend. I still have my tempers and such but now I'm easier to deal with and very thoughtful to others.  
  
Plus I know my strength has increased! I'm the Master of the Pagoda of the 5 Mighty Gods. I can Omni change as my father once did in battle. (Even though I sometimes find myself wondering if I'm any stronger in that form of not.) I also had a weapon change. I'm still a ninja but I gave up on the boomerangs and origami. Sure I still use the occasional nunchaku but I mostly use claws and rods now. (They're also very light weight and makes it easier for me to move around.)  
  
I studied myself in the mirror. My long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail with most of the hair falling out. My pale blue eyes masked my fear with a threatening glare. My skin was still considerably pale though. I was wearing baggy jeans and a sleeveless shirt.  
  
Boy I really looked like crap…  
  
I sighed and striped off the sad wardrobe. I replaced it with tight (almost spandex like) shorts under a long skirt with slits going up past my knees. Then I threw on a tight but easy to move in halter top and fingerless gloves extending to my elbow. Finally I slipped on some high slippered material boots and hit a small dagger inside the right boot. The right hand glove was heavily padded on my knuckles and the left glove was also heavily padded on my knuckles but also had 3 sharp claws extending from it. I strapped on a thick belt around my waist and secured the extending rod to my backside. I lined the rest of the belt with Gil and materia. I redid my hair back up and tied it securely.  
  
Then I left my room and exited my dojo just in time to see a young girl flying in on Valfor. All summoners were very religious and followed Yevon's teachings. So it wasn't surprising when she touched down into Wutai with a grimace of disappointment. Since Wutai followed the 'old way'. We don't believe that in Yevon we believe in the 5 Mighty Gods thus our Pagoda.  
  
"Lady Yuffie I presume…?" the girl said standing in front of the mighty Valfor.  
  
"You presume right," I said rather cocky.  
  
"Hmph. Yevon will frown on me for entering these forbidden lands but here take it, "she said unhappily handing me a small cell phone and a sheet of paper, "Please defeat the evil that lurks so near to us."  
  
"You Yevon freaks worry too much," I said glaring at her sending a chill down her spine, "Take your pet, go home and cleanse yourself. Since I know that's already on your agenda."  
  
The girl needed no more persuasion on my part. She leapt up on Valfor and they flew off into the horizon.  
  
"Need you scare every Yevon lover away?" Wakaba laughed quietly behind me.  
  
I rolled my eyes and read the note given with the phone.  
  
'Dear Lady Yuffie Kisagari,  
  
I am pleased to report that messengers have been sent worldwide to honor your requests. Unfortunately there have been no leads on the missing persons of your late party. Your first cell phone call should be from one Tifa Dincht from the location of Costa Del Sol. Barret Wallace and Reeve should be next. Cid Highwind's location in space is unknown at this crucial moment but hopefully we will receive word about his locations soon. We will then notify him promptly. We would like you to come to our base near Gongaga. We wait anxiously for your response.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Freja Lin top officer at Minburg Base.  
  
P.S.- Your phone's number is 611-8735 if you wish to give it to someone else. And our base's number is 652-1449.  
  
I folded the paper 3 times and shoved it in with my Gil on my belt. I flipped open the phone and added the base's number to my speed dial list. Then I slipped the cell in my last pocket of my belt.  
  
"Alright," I said turning to Tor, "Take care of Wutai for me."  
  
"You're not really doing this are you!"  
  
I hugged Tor briefly and smiled at Wakaba. Then I fled out of town and to the shore. I raised my left hand high, feeling my eyes turn all white.  
  
"Leviathan!" I yelled, "Come to me!"  
  
With a tsunami of water Leviathan rose in front of me. I touched his smooth wet cheek and hopped ontop of his snake like back. We road to the shores of Cosmo Canyon. I jumped off and Leviathan disappeared. 


	2. Arriving at Cosmo Canyon

_______________________________________________________  
  
I finally came to Cosmo Canyon and went right in. I walked up to the usual guy standing in front of the entranceway.  
  
"Excuse me," I said politely, "Where is Nanaki?"  
  
The man turned slightly to acknowledge my presence and said, "Nanaki and his children are resting for a short time in the late Bugenhagen's housing area at the top of Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"Thank you sir," I said walking up the stairs.  
  
I reached Bugenhagen's old house quickly and knocked on the door loudly. I heard a mighty roar from inside.  
  
"Who goes there?!" a raspy voice growled.  
  
"Nanaki? Is that you Red?" I asked through the door.  
  
The voice was silent for awhile and then the door opened wide. Red 13 stared up at me and suddenly had a cat like grin on his face.  
  
"Yuffie! It's been a long time!" he said happily, "Please come in!"  
  
I smiled and entered.  
  
I saw 2 orange furs zip past into hiding as I entered. Red just jumped up on a sofa and I sat across from him.  
  
"So…" Red said, "What brings you here Yuffie? Do you want to steal some materia?"  
  
I laughed quickly and said, "Ah the good ol days…"  
  
Red raised one eyebrow questionably; "You don't do that anymore? What happened to the confident ninja I use to know?"  
  
I shrugged, "I got nice."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Well that and I've been too busy! Before business as usual let's tell each other what we've been up to since the last time we were all together!"  
  
Red nodded, "After we all went our separate ways and said out good- byes I went home. A year passed and I began to feel very…useless. With Grandfather gone Cosmo Canyon was very sad and lonely. I tried to take over…but I was too naïve and was still grieving myself. Anyway soon a girl of my kind came! Can you believe it?" Red said grinning like he did when we were all together before, "She was beautiful. Turns out that some girls have pink and fiery red furs instead of orange. She heard of me and decided she'd come see if there was another one of our kind up and about. After a few years we bonded and were inseparable. We got married and had 5 children. Unfortunately…an unknown force came and killed 2 of our children and…Rema herself…"  
  
"That's horrible!" I said, "Do you know what the force was?"  
  
"No…we thought it was a rogue tribe but we haven't had any luck so far finding them. It was only last year too…" Red sighed, "I'll introduce my children later. Now tell me your tale!"  
  
"Alright," I nodded, "After we parted I registered to Garden after regaining my eyesight. I became a general SeeD in 5 years. After that I went back home to find my father in his deathbed. So I soon became the Lady of Wutai. I transformed it. It's the only city I know that isn't Yevon approved."  
  
"Interesting," Red said, "This place isn't either. Practicing Yevon here is forbidden. The townspeople fear that Yevon lovers will come after us but I told them that Wutai is much stricter about Yevon than we are. So they relaxed. Your people aren't concerned about that?"  
  
"No. They follow me faithfully. Plus our Pagoda has become much stronger. I'm the leader now."  
  
"Great! And you say you're a high ranking SeeD officer?"  
  
"Yes. Rank A. I was general in battle quite a few times. The battlefield is where I belong," I smiled.  
  
"Yes. So you aren't a ninja anymore?"  
  
"I am. But not a petty stealing one. I help people on the road now. For free if they're broke…"  
  
"You certainly changed Yuffie… Perhaps you've just grown up," Red smiled sadly, "We were the youngest you know."  
  
"Yes…" I said sadly, "Did you know that Cloud and Vincent are missing?!"  
  
"Cloud I assume went to find Aeris. He said he knew where to find her…" Red said proudly, "Cloud really does love her. He's going all the way to the lifestream for her!"  
  
"But isn't she dead?"  
  
"Yes but she was a Cetra. You never know."  
  
"I guess so… You know what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Everyone has forgotten… No one really remembers the Cetra and Sephiroth either really. They don't remember Weapon… Some don't even remember Midgar… Why is that?"  
  
Red was silent for awhile, "I think its because of Aeris and Holy. We may never know Yuffie. But I think its better this way. Do people really want to remember what Sephiroth did? Do they really want to grieve some more that a great city was destroyed and that the Cetra are the only people can save us and that there are no more of them left?"  
  
I nodded and sighed. "Speaking of Sephiroth…that's the reason I'm here."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"…He's back," I said.  
  
"What? That's impossible Yuffie. Don't joke about that."  
  
"I'm not! He's back!"  
  
Red stared at me for a very long time before saying, "You aren't lying?"  
  
"No I'm not. He was sited and everyone is being notified."  
  
"God," Red said angrily, "Doesn't he ever DIE?!"  
  
I smiled and said, "Probably not."  
  
He sighed and got off the couch, "Kids!" he yelled, "Come here!"  
  
In a flash 2 orange furs were in front of Nanaki. A sly pink one pounced from behind him but Red avoided her and she fell in front of him too.  
  
"Oh they're all so cute!" I smiled.  
  
"Introduce yourself to Ms. Kisagari."  
  
"You mean she's…?" one asked.  
  
"Wow!" another one said.  
  
"Come on now," Red said impatiently.  
  
"I'm Rita," the pink girl said.  
  
"I'm Red 14," a strong orange boy said proudly.  
  
"My name's Rija," the small voiced orange furred boy said sweetly.  
  
"Nice to meet you all!" I said.  
  
"Are you really…the Lady of Wutai?" Rija said staring at me with big golden eyes.  
  
"Yes I am. Why?"  
  
"Wow…you've always been my idol. I heard from Father that he once fought next to you…" he smiled, "You're strong!"  
  
I blushed slightly, "Oh thanks!"  
  
"Are you here to go fight again with Father?" Rita asked.  
  
"Yes…" I sighed.  
  
"He's much stronger now you know!" Red 14 said.  
  
"I imagine he is! I can't wait to fight with him again," I smiled happily.  
  
Suddenly there was a beeping sound and I quickly ripped out my cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" I said into the phone walking a distance from Nanaki and his children.  
  
"Yuffie?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi! It's me Tifa. I got the note… What's so urgent?" she asked.  
  
"They didn't tell you in the note?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I'll brief you and I'll be short since I'm leaving soon anyway," I sighed impatiently, "Sephiroth is somehow alive and roaming the lands. He's been sited and I'm the only available team member that can take action. I wanted to know if you have any information on Vincent or Cloud. They are both missing."  
  
Tifa took a long time to answer. But finally she said, "Cloud said he was going to find Aeris… I don't know much else. I think Cid or Reeve might but I don't. We lost connection when I got married…"  
  
"Well what about Vincent?"  
  
"He is in Nibelehiem I imagine."  
  
"Alright…" I sighed, "Thanks Tifa. I have to go. Call anytime! See you later."  
  
I hung up the phone before she said goodbye. Anger coarsed through my veins. Did no one keep in touch anymore?!  
  
"I have to go Nanaki…" I sighed, "If you're coming with me then come on. If not then…have a nice life."  
  
"I'm coming Yuffie. I wouldn't leave this task up to just you," Nanaki smiled sadly, "Let's go."  
  
And so we left Cosmo Canyon and traveled closer to the Gongaga Base. 


End file.
